supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairies
Fairies are mischievous supernatural beings that come in a variety of forms. They can only be seen by those who have been to their realm or if they choose to be seen. Types In the series, a certain number of types was shown, though it is speculated that there could be more than what was revealed. |-|King= Oberon is the king of the Fairies. Not much is known about him except that he is respected throughout Avalon as its leader, and captured humans are sent to service him. His powers and abilities, although presumed to be greater than most, if not all other fairies, remain to be known. |-|Leprechauns= Leprechauns are an especially powerful type of fairy. In whatever human form they take, they are normally-sized. They can travel great distances in the blink of an eye and overpower humans easily. They may be capable of feats even beyond the reach of angels, as a Leprechaun claims to Sam that he is able to retrieve his soul from the cage because they have "a way of getting in back doors", although the validity of this claim is never proven. Only one has appeared so far. |-|Tinks= They are little beings that appear as naked, beautiful women with wings that shine like tinkles. It seems that they can get really angry when someone noted that they are naked, as Dean Winchester did and the Tink began to attack him - though it is possible that it was sent to attack him in the first place. They are extremely quick, and able to fly with the aid of their wings. They're also quite strong, despite their small size, able to knock an adult man around, without any sign of difficulty. |-|Elves= They appear as little humans about the size of a hand. Not much information was revealed about them. They are very feeble, and possessed powers remain vague. |-|Redcap= These fairies are dangerously homicidal and are known for mercilessly killing travelers who trespass their territory. Their hats are red because they soak them in the blood of their victims, and, according to lore, Redcaps have to kill regularly because if the blood dries on their hats they will die. The one seen in the episode displayed enhanced strength and the ability to teleport. |-|'Good'= More of an alignment than an actual type of fairy, 'good' fairies also appear human-like. Unlike other fairies, they seem more akin to the fairies depicted in classical fairy tales, as they live in the woods of Avalon, are much more benevolent, and dislike harming others. They can, however, be bound and forced to kill by magic. They are quite powerful, although binding them seems easy, as even a very weak magic user can do it. |-|The Wicked Witch= Originating from Oz, a part of the fairy world, the Wicked Witch was a powerful magical creature with very few weaknesses on earth. She could only be deterred by powerful devil's traps and magic that also originated from Oz or other fairies. She was killed by Charlie Bradbury with the Ruby Slippers. |-|Good Witches= Not much is known about them, but Charlie said the Good Witch of the North's kiss caused Dorothy to stay protected from the Wicked Witch. Additionally, Frank's story also had another Good Witch who reigned from the South. |-|Tooth= Not much is known about it although Garth claims to have killed a Tooth Fairy in his first case as a hunter. It is unknown if it is a unique fairy or a class or species. Sam and Dean had a case involving such a fairy, although it is actually a result of reality warping by the imagination of the cambion Jesse, and is thus possibly far from what a real tooth fairy is like. |-|Devil= According to Wayne Whittaker the Leprechaun, apparently there is a fairy devil. Its name, gender, and the powers it possesses, is unknown. It is possible it was simply meant as a retort. |-|Other= It is implied that other types of fairies include: sprites, spriggans, boggarts, brownies, trolls, gnomes and goblins. Additionally, creatures from Oz could also be considered to be fairies, such as Flying Monkeys. External links *Fairies on ''Supernatural'' wiki Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Fairies Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains